doors of death
by Safire 19
Summary: Percy was called a traitor and was forced to run. Chaos asks him to lead his army he says yes. five years later he must return to camp half-blood to help close the doors of death. Rated t just in case
1. talk of return

disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the heroes of Olympus

Chapter 1

Percy pov

I am training with my dragon Safire who is currently in her human form when Bianca comes running in. "Commander Dax, Commander Safire, Chaos has called for a emergency meeting with all the commanders. He says that earth is in trouble and we need to offer our add." I have mix feelings about this. I was accused of being a traitor 5 years ago and was banished from both camps, and disowned by my father. Which made it where I could no longer control water. I tried to live a normal life, but with all the monster attacks I had no choice but to keep moving. That's when Chaos found me I was afraid at first, but he made me an offer I could be in command of his army (which were mainly demigods who passed in the titan and giant wars) and to be his adopted son if I wished. I told him yes. I had nowhere else to go, but put in one condition I get to change my name.

"Return to Chaos and tell him I will not return to that planet." I say, but she does not move and says,

"Percy" I barely recognize that name anymore. "I know you are still upset with them but please Earth is still thought as home to many of us. So please."

"Dax you should go." Says Safire. "They need your help and you need there, It my be the only way to help you forgive and forget them can finally move on. By now they have probably learned their mistake by now," Safire may be young but she is wise." And if not then that is there fault. Not yours. You don't need their support you have us. This army is more than an army it is a family. And this family will support you till the end." She knows me inside and out. Ever since she hatched for me she has supported me and given me comfort. We can talk to each other in our mind when we want and know what the other needs and when we share each others pain so we are pretty close if you ask me.

"Fine you two win. Let's go." I sigh. I begin to walk to the meeting room. Safire follows me since she is my dragon she would know everything anyway. I met Luke in the hallway so we walk together. Luke is my second in command so he needs to attend the meeting as well. we acknowledge each other and head to the meeting room

-two hours later-

When the meeting is finished Chaos goes to Olympus to announce are coming. we now know that the doors of death have been forced open again and it is our job to help both camps that are currently staying at camp half-blood. Luke goes to begin preparations. Safire is going to pack her things and then supervise the other dragons and there riders. (I am not the only dragon rider out there.) I am left to my thoughts I really don't want to go but an army needs its commander so no choice. I know what Safire said is true I need to move on, but how.

'That will come in time but right now we must prepare to leave so stop salking and get to work' said Safire.

'O, shut up.' I begin to walk to my quarters. 'Safire should I reveal to them who I am or should I keep my hood up?'

'That is entirely up to you, what ever you decide I will support you in it.'

'Thanks, but it may be best to hide my face.'

'Understood, now get ready.'

With that she ended the conversation.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

The camp is a mess we have little under half the campers in the infirmary. thanks to the now more frequent monster attacks. we can now barely hold them off my mother came to me yesterday telling me that help is on the way. We can only hope they get here soon.

A sound of a horn brought me from my thoughts. its coming from the woods. I run to my cabin. I quickly put on my armor and grab a sword off the wall. the sight of what is coming out of the woods stops me in my tracks. People in hoods some riding hell hounds or pegasi all being led by a hood wearing rider on the back of a dragon in armor. The man on the dragon must be its rider.

I hear a thunder, the flutter of wings, and feel a sudden breeze as well as it gets really hot for a moment I know what this means the Olympians have come here. I look behind me and see them but I also see someone in a hood. he moves forward.

'hello, my name is Chaos. Will you please ask your friends to stand a down safire hates it when people having people threaten her allies.

* * *

how did I do I will continue this story as often as I can, but no promises.

please review


	2. The Return

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

"Hello, My name is Chaos. Will you please ask your friends to stand a down Safire hates it when people having people threaten her allies."

I couldn't believe that this is Chaos. I thought he would be a little more I don't know chaotic but he is so well mannered. I turn to the council looking for guidance.

"Demi-gods stand down they are our allies"said my mother Athena. I look back to the army in front of us. They are falling out of there formations to let there animals get a drink of water from the creek. They all look ready to drop.

"Mother how can they help us? They look ready to drop they can't help us.

"Look closer my daughter."said Athena.

I do as I am told. I look at the army I realize that the ones who look more tired are in the middle while the less tired ones are on the outside. They look around 3 warriors walk in to the forest most likely scouts 2 with bows and 1 with a sword.

"I see now that I am wrong but why have they come?" I ask

"A war is beginning one you can not win alone so we have offered our support in this " said Chaos."I must talk to my commander we ask also for some land to setup camp."

"You can have as much land as you need," said Zeus.

I turn to Chaos."May I join you. It will be good to interact if we are to fight together?"I say.

"All right, stay close to me dear we will first talk to commander Dax to plan were to set up camp then we will see." He turns to leave. I follow him towards the army. as we approach the hooded army I noticed that we were heading in the direction of the dragon and it rider. when the dragon walk towards the creak I relazed a little knowing that I would not have to meet it yet.

* * *

Percy's (Dax)P.O.V.

"Company halt" As everyone one stops I prepare to give the next commands.

"Prepare to make camp. Send out scouts 1-3. Make sure everything is in order. Fall out."

I sat tiredly on top of Safire looking over the army happy that we finally made it.

'Dax, here comes Chaos and he has company.' I slide off of Safire as she told me this.

'Thank you, Safire. Go get something to drink. The journey must have been tiring for you as well.'

'I will get something to drink. Then I will return to your side. Don't do anything stupid while I'm away.' She walk off towards the creak.

"Commander Dax." I turn to see Chaos, the Olympian counsel, as well as Annabeth.

"Chaos have you found a place were we can set up camp."

"I have. Zeus has kindly allowed us to pick as much room as we like." I see Annabeth looking at me like I am crazy for no talking to the Counsel first as weld as that I am talking to him like an equal.

"That is great news. The best place to set up would be by the strawberry fields."

"Agreed," I turn to the Counsel. "Hello I am Commander Dax. Now, please excuse me I must attend to m y men." I walk off.

Shortly after I walked off Safire came back to my side like she promised. I walked over to Luke to get a progress report.

"Everything is normal. Charlee forgot his water bottle again, but I brought an extra just in case. So everything is in order. the scouts report that extra cabins have been built. like you said would happen."

'And the riders?' asked Safire.

"They are still reluctant to bring there dragons. They really don't want to bring them unless it is absolutely necessary. Sorry Safire" he said knowing she wanted to have some of her kind with her. (Dragon can be pack animals)

'Thank you for the information, Renegade.'

"No problem Safire."

"Spread the word camp is to be next to the Strawberry fields."

"Will do."

'Come on, Safire lets go." We begin to walk to the field when Annabeth steps in front of me.

"Commander Dax, why are you all wearing hoods?"

"We like our privacy Mrs. Chase. Now if you will excuse me." I move closer to Safire. Knowing she most likely will not try to come closer out of fear. I look over to the other-side of the creak and see that a lot of campers waiting with weapons out or sheathed. to Safire it did not matter if the weapon was in hand or just on your person. I jump on to Safire. "We must set up for the night." By that time several combatants had joined me. As Annabeth moved aside. Safire had picked up Joseph by his pack and placed him gently on her back, because he looked dead on his feet. we moved forward. when we got to the field I slid off Safire and helped set up camp with the others as they trickled in. camp was set up in circles with my tent on the outside of the circle so Safire would have enough room when she was in dragon form with an empty tent for if she decided to be in her human form. As I was watching the camp, after it was set up, Luke up to talk with me.

"Dax, everything is set. you good."

"Yes, I kind of wish I could go on the evening flight, but I don't want to risk it with Safire being so tired and Zeus." I shake my head sadly.

"I understand. Now I know you are tired so go get some rest. We all know your going to need it."

"Good night, Renegade."


End file.
